Jinjuriki's Fate
by Exhazard
Summary: Story of how the different jinjurkiki's life could have turned out.
1. Naruto

This is just a short little story I wrote up in my computer apps class. It based on what could have happened to Naruto, I might try and write one for each of the containers. Important notices this story is from Naruto's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Jinjuriki. A derogatory term used to define and label those who had demons sealed into them. Jinjuriki aren't humans, we're different. These differences lead to suspicions. Suspicions that only grow when we gain traits of demons we hold. The traits vary greatly among our kind depending on the demon. Some gain the ability to control sand some power over dead and even then there's those who gain the power to regenerate lost limbs.

The traits, no, the power we gain just reinforced the fact we were different, and that turned their suspicions into hate. Hate for the power we had, hate for the fact that they could never hope to match this power. Hate for the sins our demons have committed. So they abuse us, mistreat us and cast us out from their society, to make us suffer. The suffering while not physical cause pain. The pain of loneliness. Witch cause anger. Anger from the fact were alone, anger that swells whenever we see other children playing witch each other; while we are forced to watch others have the one thing we can never have happiness.

Having been denied this happiness leaves use with only one path left to go, the path of revenge. With our power we seek vengeance on those that cast us out from society. Death and destruction are all that's left after, and as I gazed out over the burning form of my burning village I remember the words of my friend Gaara, "Differences create suspicions; which turns into fear that becomes hate causing suffering resulting in pain that turns to anger which leads to vengeance ending in death and destruction."

And as I stare down at the bloody remains of those that tormented me as a child I realized how stupid I was. I realized just how foolish I was to believe I could be different. I realized I could never escape the cycle and escaped fate for one reason, and that is because I'm a jinjurkiki.

So I hope you all liked this, really short I know, but I do plan on trying to do one of these for all the jinjurkiki. Anyways R&R!


	2. Gaara

Ok this is a fiction written from Gaara's POV and is a flash back on his life from when he was born to the time this takes place witch is when he just got beaten by Naruto in the Chunin Exam Arc. Basicly just Gaara's thoughts on his life up until that point in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

***Start***

All my life I was different. Even among other Jinjurikins I am different. That differences turned into suspicion. The suspicion turned to fear when they, the council and my father, realized they might not be able to control me. When they realized they were right and couldn't control me there fears lead them to hate me. Hatred for the fact that the weapon they created wasn't under their control. So they tried to kill me. Even so none every came close and life was fine until HE tried. My uncle Yashamaru, the only person who ever cared for me tried to kill me on my father's orders. Although that's not what bothered me. It was what he said that bothered me. He told me that he never loved me and he had always hated me, and when he told me this I was hurt. Not physically hurt, the pain I felt far outweighed that of any physical pain.

Looking back now I think that was what broke me. Being ignored by the people of the village and other children had always upset me. I always got mad at the other children for how they treated me, but hearing Yashamaru, the one person I thought loved me saying he hate me angered me. It lit a furry within me I didn't know I had. That was also the first time I met Shukaku. He told me if I didn't want to hurt I had to be strong. He told me to be strong I had to love and care for only myself and no others, I had to be alone to be strong.

And so it was I start to love and care for only myself, and I become strong. I was content for awhile, but I knew something was missing. An itch that I just couldn't scratch. It wasn't until the next assassin came did I finally understand what it was. Vengeance. The desire to make them suffer for what they did to me. I wanted revenge, and that was the point that the darkness consumed me. I started killing everyone that had hurt me, but still things didn't change and it went on to the point that I would kill anyone for so much as looking at me the wrong way suffered my wraith. Women, children, and even babies weren't spared from my slaughter.

For years causing death and destruction became my only purpose in life. Until I met him. Naruto Uzumaki was like a light that had pierced the darkness that consumed me. When he beat me I realized that I was wrong. He was strong, stronger then I was. After all he managed to defy the fate of a jinjuriki.

***Finished***

Ok so that was the story of gaara's life up until the chunin exam arc, I might go back and write more on to this if I feel like it. Person I think this one was better than the first chapter I wrote based on how Naruto's life could have turned out, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed this the next one will be based on Killer Bee. R&R


End file.
